Ted Sator
Ted Sator (born November 18, 1949 in New Hartford, New York) is an American professional coach who is currently coaching KHL Medvescak of the EBEL. Playing career Ted Sator played for parts of two seasons (1969–70 and 1971–72) for Bowling Green State University. During the 1971–72 campaign for the NCAA team Sator played 27 games, where he tallied 5 goals and assisted on 6 others. He also racked up 45 penalty minutes during the season. During his senior year at Bowling Green he was selected to play with the U.S. World Team in Lake Placid. Sator's playing career came to an end the following year due to a knee injury when he played 3 games for the Long Island Ducks of the EHL. North American professional coaching career Sator began his NHL coaching career in 1983 with the Philadelphia Flyers. After working with Mike Keenan during the 1984–85 season, Sator was named head coach of the New York Rangers taking them to the Conference Finals in his first year and lost to the Stanley Cup Champion Montreal Canadiens. The following season, General Manager Craig Patrick was replaced by Phil Esposito and after only 19 games into the season Sator was replaced by Tom Webster. His time away from behind the bench was short lived, as he was named head coach of the Buffalo Sabres the following year. In his first full season with the Buffalo Sabres they achieved the biggest point improvement in the NHL. He coached them to two third-place finishes but was unable to get the team past the Stanley Cup finalist Boston Bruins in the first round of the Stanley Cup playoffs, and was relieved of his coaching duties in 1989. Over the next 10 years, Sator was an assistant coach with the Boston Bruins, St. Louis Blues, Hartford Whalers, and Vancouver Canucks (where he split time between Vancouver and the Canucks American Hockey League farm team, the Syracuse Crunch. Beginning in 1997, Sator began a successful 5-year coaching stint with the New Orleans Brass, where he was also Director of Player Personnel in which the team never failed to qualify for the playoffs and never had a losing season. Coaching statistics (North America) Note: Sator was fired after 19 games in the 1986–87 season, and replaced by Tom Webster. **Note: Sator was the Assistant Coach for Team USA in the Canada Cup in 1984 and 1987. USA Hockey and coaching in Europe Ted Sator served as Bob Johnson's assistant coach on 2 Canada Cup teams and has sat on the Executive Board of USA Hockey. In addition, Sator has put his B.S. and M.Ed. degrees to use for over 30 years as an instructor at Huron Hockey School and is also an instructor with EHK Sports Hockey Camps. Sator not only has coaching experience in North America, but has spent time coaching in Italy, Sweden and Finland. In his first year coaching in the Italian Elite League, Sator's team went undefeated on its way to back-to-back championships. He was Assistant Coach with Team USA in Vienna for the 1996 World Championships where the team took its first medal in 36 years. He has 9 years combined coaching experience in the Finnish and Swedish Elite League, most recently as head coach of Espoo Blues in the SM-liiga. Sator was until recently the head coach of the Slovenian national ice hockey team, bringing them back into the A Pool. He now serves as Head Coach of the Hungarian Austrian Hockey League team Alba Volán Székesfehérvár. External links *Ted Sator's profile at hockeydb.com *Ted Sator's coaching profile at Huron Hockey School *EHK Sports Hockey Camps Category:American ice hockey coaches Category:New York Rangers coaches Category:Born in 1949 Category:Buffalo Sabres coaches Category:New Orleans Brass coaches